


Sentinel

by LadyArtemis



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis/pseuds/LadyArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short lived relationship of Praxis and his first navigator, Theos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Responsible

All he had wanted to do was protect him.

He was his first navigator, a fumbling and excited kid with disheveled hair and big, dark eyes. Eyes that would haunt him later, in the face of another navigator, another tragedy.

“You're Praxis?” the white-haired navigator said from the doorway to what would be their new room, bag slung over his shoulder, eyes wide with excitement.

Praxis glanced up from his copy of the Scriptures. He was reclined back in his desk chair, feet propped up on the table, chair leaning back on two legs. He pushed a loose strand of hair from his eyes, smiling at his new navigator with curiosity. “Yeah. So you're Theos?”

Theos smiled nervously, striding over to set his bag down on the bottom bunk; Praxis had already claimed the top. “Um- yeah. Theos,” he said, his brow scrunched up a little as if it was his first time hearing his task name on his own lips. He shook it off and sank onto the bed, leaning forward on his elbows. “I can't believe I'm really here,” he sighed with an wistful grin, eyes taking in the room around him.

Praxis set the book onto the desk, putting his feet flat on the floor to face Theos. “Is this your first time on a ship?” he asked him in a little surprise. He honestly knew nothing about the navigators, or anyone from Earth; had only ever known harsh, dark-skinned colonists. He let his eyes roam over Theos' small frame, fine bone structure, fair skin in a little fascination.

Theos nodded, taking his eyes off the room and focusing back on Praxis. There was a certain wildness in his dark eyes. “Training was at the Academy back on Earth... we ran sims, but I’ve never actually... well, I’ve never been off solid ground,” he chuckled with a hint of nervousness. 

Praxis smirked lazily at him, leaning back in the chair once more and hooking an arm over the back. “You get used to it. I've been in space for about six months now.... Basic,” he clarified with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders.

Theos' head tilted just a fraction, a question on his lips that he was having a hard time getting out. “Was Basic- was it as horrible as the stories that go around?”

Praxis snorted, his eyes darkening a little bit and looking at the ground. “Probably.”

Theos frowned, probably regretting bringing it up. “Nevermind, sorry. You don't have to say anything about that. I was just curious.”

Praxis chuckled a little. “Hey, don't worry about it. How about we celebrate our first night a little?” He soaked in Theos' wide eyes and skeptical look as he reached in the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of contraband vodka, and smiled to himself when those dark eyes got even bigger. 

“Where did you get that?” Theos gaped.

“A favor, from a.... friend,” Praxis shrugged, uncorking it and taking a sip. He held it out to the navigator, who bit his lip- a habit Praxis had already noticed- before taking it. He scrutinized it for a moment before shrugging and taking a gulp. Praxis burst out laughing when Theos made a disgusted noise and shuddered from head to foot. “Not what you’re used to?”

Theos' expression was still scrunched up and he coughed a couple of times. “Definitely not. How do you drink this? It tastes like gasoline.”

“Well, get used to it, kid,” he smirked, taking the bottle back from him and taking a large swallow. He exhaled, closing his eyes and smiling. He opened them and held the bottle up again. “More?”

Theos laughed under his breath, holding up his small hand. “I'll pass.” He stood up and started unpacking his bag, making his bed and putting the little clothes he had brought away. Praxis watched him lazily, a little relaxed by the vodka but otherwise unaffected. He caught a flash of pink satin as Theos put away his clothes, and wondered what it could have possibly been. Theos caught his look and blushed violently, shutting the drawer and not saying a word about it as we went off to the head with a small bundle of items.

Later, they lay in their separate beds in the cool darkness, Praxis close to the ceiling scrolling through his tablet and half listening as Theos rattled on about why he had signed up, his brothers and sisters and parents back on Earth and how proud they were, how excited he was about the chance to help defend humanity.

His idealism was refreshing, and Praxis listened with a little admiration, but also quite a bit of worry for his new blushing navigator. It was obvious he had never had any hardship or tragedy in his life, and he knew the days ahead would be a challenge for him.

“What about you?”

It took Praxis a moment, not realizing at first that Theos was asking him something. “What?” he said, glancing away from his tablet.

“Why did you join? What was it like back at home?”

He hesitated in answering, wondering how much he should tell him. If he had learned anything in Basic, it was to keep information to yourself. Anything could be used against you. But he ultimately decided that Theos was harmless; he was obviously nothing like the fighters. Perhaps it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

“I did it for my family,” he murmured, staring down at the sheets. He thought of his six younger siblings, supported only by his single mother and whatever work Praxis had managed to find. “There were a lot of us, and money was hard to come by. The colonies aren’t as.... forgiving... as Earth. It's a lot harder to survive out there.”

He paused, but Theos was silent, listening in intent or bored and ignoring him; he couldn’t tell. He continued anyway. “I caught wind of what the military could offer families of soldiers, an income and health benefits. My mother was sick, I didn’t even really think about it. I just signed up. For her.” He waited, cheeks burning a little. If he had been saying this to anyone else, talking about his mother, he was sure he would never hear the end of it.

“I'm sorry,” Theos finally said, voice quiet and contemplative. 

Praxis shrugged, shifting onto his back and staring at the metallic ceiling. “ _And I say to you, do not neglect those for whom you are responsible. Watch after your mother, respect your father, catch your brother when he stumbles. Better to be a dead man than a man who cannot defend those he loves._ ”

A pause. “The Capricus Scriptures?” Theos finally murmured in surprise.

Praxis glanced over at the worn copy sitting on his desk, and grimaced, closing his eyes and throwing a hand over them. “Get some sleep. We have orientation in the morning.”

“You’re right,” Theos said, shifting on the bunk beneath him and giving a sleepy little yawn. Soon there was a steady snoring coming from beneath him, and Praxis smiled to himself, the sound of snores close to his ear a familiar one. He rolled onto his side and tried to get some sleep, but sleep evaded him, only able to think about those for whom he was responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with Theos' name by researching what Praxis actually was; it means a process by which a theory, lesson, or skill is enacted, practiced, embodied, or realized.
> 
> Aristotle held that there were three basic activities of man: theoria, poiesis and praxis. 'Theos' was taken from theoria (greek for contemplation)
> 
> (like you care, I just get really excited about this kind of stuff okay)


	2. Tiberius

They worked well as a team. On the first test run the new wave ran, navigating through an asteroid field and hitting selected targets, they blew just about everyone else out of the water; the only team that outflew them was some mismatched pair of a dark skinned fighter and a skinny navigator who wore his hair in a braid of all things. Their outstanding work earned them their ship name, Tiberius, and Praxis couldn't be prouder of his little dark-eyed navigator. 

He almost could have seen him like one of his little brothers, until things started to feel a little different around him. Praxis had never even thought of Theos that way; certainly would never have looked for it in the middle of a damn war, until he kept catching Theos eying him when he was changing out of his suit for the night or for a shower. And then he didn't even have to half-naked to catch Theos staring at him, the navigator's eyes hardly off of him whenever they were together. It got to the point, after a few weeks of this, that Praxis had to say something. Unfortunately he didn't have very good timing.

They were celebrating after a particularly good flight run, and Theos had managed to get his hands on a bottle of something half decent. They hadn't meant to drink much of it, had meant to make it last, but it was just so damn good after so long that before they knew it half the bottle was gone, and the line between appropriate and inappropriate conversation had been completely washed away from Praxis's mind.

“Been catching you staring at my ass.”

Theos looked up in surprise, blinking his doey drunk eyes at him. “W-What?”

Praxis leaned forward with a smirk, having to catch himself to not topple off Theos' narrow bunk and break his neck. “You heard me,” he smiled, catching his eyes and trapping him under his dark gaze. “You deny it?”

Theos blushed, fumbled for the bottle from Praxis' lap, taking a nervous swallow. Praxis watched his throat bob as he swallowed, and got caught up in staring at the delicate white skin of his neck, wondering if it tasted like Earth-fallen snow. 

“What can I say, you have a very nice ass,” Theos giggled, apparently emboldened by the alcohol.

Praxis laughed with him, blowing some hair out of his face. “Is that so, _dostoevsky_?”

Theos' eyes widened a little at the Russian word, his cheeks flushing with heat. He bit his bottom lip, eyes suddenly staring at Praxis', contemplating. A heartbeat passed, and then another, and then he looked up, leaning forward a little, parting those pretty pink lips slightly, catching Praxis in his intense gaze. Praxis realized what was happening and balked, turned his head away to cough, snatching the bottle out of Theos' hands to have a distraction.

Theos blinked, cringing back as if struck, biting his lip even harder as he turned redder with embarrassment. “Sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know what that was, its probably the alcohol, you know my mother always told me I was a stupid drunk. Let's not even get into what happened Christmas of-”

“ _Theos_ ,” Praxis laughed, and the navigator looked up in surprise at his tone. “The fuck are you rambling about?”

Theos shifted awkwardly, wishing he could escape from the confines of the space but it was _his_ fucking bed they were sitting in. “I, um, I'm sorry,” he squeaked out, looking at the sheets, at the gray floor, anywhere but those handsome dark pools of eyes.

Praxis sucked in a breath, held it, trying to figure out what he should say but his head was swimming from the damn champagne. “No, I'm sorry, I- I've just... never kissed anyone before.” And he had said it, and now it was his turn to have his face go hot with embarrassment.

Theos looked up in shock, his mouth hanging open dumbly. “Never?”

Praxis shifted uncomfortably, tracing the raised ridges on the bottle of champagne. “No.”

“...Oh,” Theos said, staring at him in amazement. “Why not?”

Praxis laughed. “Uh, I guess there was never anyone I wanted to kiss... that I was allowed to,” he coughed uncomfortably, and it took Theos a moment to figure out what that meant.

“Your, uh, family? They wouldn't approve?”

Praxis chuckled hard under his breath. “That would be an understatement. My family is very traditional...” And maybe he had had too much alcohol, because he blurted out, “My mother already has someone picked out for me. When I get back from the war.”

Theos eyes went round like moons. “You're _betrothed_?” he gasped out, a hand flying to his mouth. “Oh, gods, I'm so sorry, how could I have put you in such an awkward-”

But Praxis had suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and then their mouths were colliding with wet, hot force, Praxis clumsy and unpracticed and drunk but oh so hungry. Theos had just started to relax into him when Praxis suddenly jerked himself away, fingers touching his lips and staring at Theos like he had no fucking idea what to make of this.

“Praxis?” Theos murmured, the poor kid horribly confused by all the breakneck jerks and loops of this ride.

But his eyes softened as he looked at his navigator, and he gave him a nervous little smile. “We... should probably sober up,” he laughed under his breath.

“Yeah,” Theos laughed out in a breath, and an awkward moment passed before he realized he had to move to let Praxis off his bed, and he fumbled out of the way to let him by. There was a bit of a collision somewhere in the middle, Theos' bed too damn small and Praxis' shoulders too damn broad (and the two of them just too damn drunk) because all of the sudden Theos was tipping over the edge of the bed, and grabbed at Praxis to keep himself for falling. That didn't work, because then they just both went over the edge. Praxis' instincts must have kicked in because he managed to get them to fall with him taking the brunt of it, landing on his shoulder and hip and damn did it hurt but it was just so funny. They were both laughing loudly, Theos collapsed on top of him and still sort of clutching his chest and heavy and warm on top of him. It took a solid laughter filled minute before anyone moved. Theos' shoulders still shaking a little in laughter, he stood up and offered his hand. “You okay?”  
Praxis scowled, waving off his hand and stumbling to his feet. “I'm a fucking fighter of the fucking Alliance, of course I'm okay!” he declared, and that just had them both laughing harder.

It was the most either of them had laughed in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doestoevsky = little dove


	3. Curiosity

Theos hummed to himself as they checked over their ship's vitals the next morning, Praxis checking the artillery panel while he ran through the navigation screens inside the ship. He kept glancing through the open hull door, smiling to himself when he caught a glimpse of his fighter through the opening.

The morning so far had been awkward, but awkward in the good kind of way, being on the brink of something good but nervous all the same. Praxis had been quiet, not really talking about last night, but the little half smiles he had given him throughout the day reassured him that their kiss hadn't just been some stupid drunken mistake. And that caused Theos' heart to beat fast with a little thrill.

 _“Error- Invalid_ ,” the computer chirped, making Theos jump. He frowned at the screen, tapping at it, but it had locked him out. He sighed, pushing out of the flight seat and stumbling back onto the hangar. “Hey, Praxis? I need to go talk to the deck chief, I'll be right back.”

He waved his hand lazily at him, acknowledging he had heard him but concentrating hard on what he was doing. Theos wove through the others ships in search of the kind-eyed deck chief, but ended up bumping into someone a lot darker and a lot meaner.

The fighter hissed, whirling him and instantly pinning him to the hull of a ship with his body. “ _Ty che blyad?_ Watch where you're going!” he spat, his eyes wild like a feral animal.

Theos cringed under his intense hatred, plastered to the cold metal. He bit his bottom lip, eyes wide with fear. “I'm sorry,” he squeaked.

The fighter glared down at him for another pause before something flicked across his eyes and he let out a short bark of a laugh, his posture relaxing a little. “You're Tiberius' navigator, right? What was it, Thor...?” He blew a blue-streaked chunk of hair from out of his eyes, his mouth settling into a cruel smirk.

“Theos,” he said, trying to keep the shake out of his voice as he was boxed in by his arm. His hand, gloved in black leather, was distractingly close to his head. He tried to glare up at the dark man, tried not to look like a total deer in headlights, but the fighter wasn't looking at his expression, just at his lips. Like he was thinking something over, thinking about devouring them. Theos shuddered a little. “This was a nice chat... but I was going to see the deck chief.”

“He can wait,” he snorted, bringing his hand closer and stroking Theos' hair, playing at gentle. “You're one hell of a flyer, Theos.”

Theos blushed, wishing he could bolt but the fighter had him trapped. He set his jaw, tilting up his head to glower up at him. “Let me go.”

The man's eyes narrowed, his mouth opening to deliver some degrading comment but a navigator suddenly rounded the corner and saw them.

“Cain! What are you doing?” he said, annoyed and a little suspicious. He was tall and broad for a navigator, his hair long and tied back into a ponytail. Theos noticed a strange red mark splitting his top and bottom lip, wondering how he had gotten it.

The fighter dropped his hand from Theos' hair, turning to him and shrugging with a smirk. “Just saying hi to our neighbors, you jealous, Princess?”

The navigator blushed, fiddling with the piece of equipment in his hands. “Come on, you should be cleaning your station.”

Cain snorted, casting Theos one more wicked smirk before shouldering past the long-haired navigator and climbing into the ship.

He and Theos caught each other's eyes, shared an uneasy look, and then Theos turned away and headed back to his ship and the safety of Praxis' gravity.

His handsome fighter looked up at his footsteps, and instantly became worried at the haunted expression in his eyes. “Theos? What happened?”

“I-I just ran into someone. A fighter.”

“Did he hurt you?” Praxis hissed, jumping to his feet and fussing over Theos in an instant. 

Theos shied away from his prying hands. “No, I'm fine, he just scared me.”

“Who was it?” Praxis demanded, mouth set in a thin line and hands settling on Theos' shoulders, gentle but solid.

“Um- Cain... I think he said his name was Cain.”

Praxis' eyes widened a fraction, something flicking across his eyes that Theos couldn't figure out. “Stay away from him,” Praxis said in a low voice, giving his thin shoulders a little squeeze.

Theos looked up into his eyes questioningly, nodding short and jerky. “Okay... why?”

“Because he's crazy,” Praxis growled, holding his gaze, forcing him to understand.

Theos wondered what he meant, confused that he should have to worry about anyone in the Alliance when the enemies were the Colterons. But he knew he should probably take his word for it, should probably listen to his fighter; he obviously knew something he didn't.

Which was the problem, of course. Curiosity will always kill the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty che blyad? = What the fuck?


	4. Falling

_Task Name CAIN [2190384101]_  
 _Rank [E-1 FIGHTER]_  
 _Age at date of admission [18]_  
 _Age as of current [21]_  
 _Race [COLONIST]_

_Notes:  
[POOR HANDLING OF AUTHORITY, DOES NOT WORK WELL WITH COMRADES, AGGRESSIVE IN NATURE, PENDING CHARGES ON COLONY 6 ON CONCLUSION OF SERVICE]_

Theos bit his knuckle instinctively when he saw the last note, the blue glow of his tablet reflecting shiny in his eyes. He was sitting alone in a dark storage closet, hoping Praxis wouldn't notice the couple of minutes that he was late to lunch.

Ever since his encounter with the blue-streaked fighter, Theos' curiosity had grown like a cancer inside of him, filling his thoughts during idle moments and even one shameful time in the shower. Maybe it was the way Praxis had grabbed his shoulders, demanded that he keep his distance and insisted that he was crazy, that made him burn so hot with curiosity about the fighter. He knew it wasn't his business, was probably stupid and dangerous, but like a moth and a flame he just couldn't help it.

The hack into the Alliance Personnel Files had been easy enough. Theos had always been good with computers, had skyrocketed through the ranks at the Academy and graduated a full year earlier than his peers. He was glad that even the most basic personal information was kept confidential; he didn't want Praxis to feel strange or even inconfident in him if he found out he was only 17. He glanced at Cain's file and blushed a little.

His fingers hovered over the screen, biting his lip, tempted to look up Praxis' file. Eventually he scowled to himself and tapped it off instead, the screen flickering into clear nothingness. He picked himself off the dusty floor of the storage unit and went to meet Praxis for lunch.

***

Praxis' eyes lit up when he saw Theos, waved him over to sit alone at the far end of one of the tables. He was always so happy to see Theos, and it always made Theos blush.

He set his tray down, settling into his seat, picking the side where he could secretly keep an eye on Cain from across the cafeteria.

He forced his eyes on Praxis, chastising himself. “How was training?” he asked with a small smile, forcing down a bite of disgusting reconstituted 'lasagna'.

Praxis shrugged, his eyes lazily roaming Theos' face in a way that made his stomach flutter. “S'not too bad, as long as no one mouths off to the commander like an idiot,” Praxis mumbled with a little scowl, and Theos immediately thought of the notes on Cain's file. He really needed to stop thinking about Cain. 

He snapped his eyes back to Praxis', letting himself melt a little at his warm gaze. “I can't imagine it would ever be difficult for you anyway, not with how fit you are,” Theos smirked shyly, enjoying the slight color on his fighter's cheeks.

Praxis cleared his throat. “And how was... what do you do anyway?”

Theos laughed, always surprised at how little they really knew about each other. “Just ran some logarithms, simulated attack strategies... I'm working on something I think could really help us out,” he said, sitting up a little straighter in excitement. “I... I'm not supposed to talk about any of this, so don't repeat it okay?”

He went into a long ramble that went completely over Praxis' head, something about hiding in the shadow of a moon and decoys and some other stuff he really had no way of understanding. It made him feel a little dumb, to be honest; he was a little unnerved by how intelligent Theos was, but at the same time, it gave him a small thrill.

“...Cook said it might make it to the final schematics of our next attack,” Theos was grinning, giving him a secretive look.

“That's, uh... impressive,” Praxis said with an encouraging smile, and Theos just laughed at him, seeing right through him. “Don't worry, all you have to do is shoot their birds out of the sky, I'll worry about the logistics.”

Praxis scowled, but there was humor in his eyes and he gave a short laugh. “Yeah, well we'll see who's useless when we get boarded by 'terons.”

Theos' eyes went round at the comment, a little panic in the scrunch of his eyebrows. “Do you- do you think that could really happen?”

“Don't worry, _doestovsky_ ,” Praxis smiled softly, reaching across the table to cover Theos' small hand in his large grasp. “I won't ever let anything happen to you. As long as I'm your fighter, nothing ever will.”

Theos had meant to smile when he looked up into Praxis' eyes after that comment, but the sincerity and intensity of his gaze drew him in so he just stared back with a certain wonder, and he knew, deep in the depths of his soul, that Praxis would take care of him. And he found that wasn't scared anymore, not of Colterons boarding the ship, not even of the mysterious dark fighter across the cafeteria, because he had the best fighter in the fleet assigned to him.

And that fighter was gazing at him with something that looked a lot like love.


	5. Personal Log Task Name Theos [ACCESS GRANTED]

**Personal Log  
Day 43 18:07**

Today wasn't very exciting. Ran some sims with Praxis. Had a hard time concentrating because I was watching Cain and his navigator (still don't know his name). The nav keeps pawing and whining at him, tried not to laugh by how annoyed Cain looks. Praxis looked at me funny... should probably just worry about us. Accidentally got us blown up on the sim. Oops.

**Personal Log  
Day 46 13:32**

Mess had banana pudding today. Made me miss home. Love you, Mom.

**Personal Log  
Day 50 09:46**

Cook put me on the board for attack strategy. I'm so excited, but also really nervous. Cook said I might make Lead Nav if I keep this up! Celebrating with Praxis tonight.

**Personal Log  
Day 50 23:16**

Just ggot back frm celebbratIng with Ptaxis, I think I hadd two mcuh to drinkl hahahha  
[EDIT] Oh gods why did I even try to write while I was drunk. After I got over my hangover, I started to remember last night... he said 'I love you'. He actually said it. I don't know if he meant to, he was drunk... I'm scared to bring it up.

**Personal Log  
Day 51 19:01**

He said it again. We were cuddling on my bunk, then we started kissing, then he said it. Then he was looking at me and I- gods, I didn’t say it back. I just stared at him. Why didn’t I say it back? He looked embarrassed then he kissed me again and said it was okay, that he was sorry. I’m such an idiot.

**Personal Log  
Day 56 13:34**

Big news from the board meeting today. Our attack is scheduled 3 days from now. We have all teams running sims, I cant wait to actually fly the Tiberius in action! Finally, I can do something worth a damn for everyone back home.

**Personal Log  
Day 60 01:24**

Last 4 days have been chaos. I'm not sure why I ever thought this would be exciting. I feel sick. 5 of my friends are dead. About a dozen I didn’t know. Praxis keeps fucking hugging me, telling me we're safe. Easy for him to say. He doesn't have friends. All the other fighters hate him. Augustus, Zeus, Pisces, Falcon, Io. I miss you. Stars watch over you.

**Personal Log  
Day 63 21:47**

I had almost forgotten about Cain. He and his nav made it through the last battle okay- he's an amazing fighter. Ever since the skirmish, I keep feeling his eyes on me. At first it was a little thrilling but I'm starting to feel anxious. All I can think about are the wolves I saw at one of the zoos back home. Its like he's honing in on me, like I’m some juicy rabbit he can't wait to get alone in his jaws. I've been keeping Praxis closer to me. He seems perfectly fine with that.

**Personal Log  
Day 72 20:02**

Praxis and I have been practically inseparable this last week. At first it was because of Cain, but now I just want him there, always. It took me awhile, but I think I’m actually falling for him now. For the first time since the battle, I’m really looking forward to something. I think I could be happy, in his arms for the rest of my life.

**Personal Log  
Day 79 19:37**

I got orders from Cook today... I... don't know what to think. I'm scared. Really, really scared. I don't know how to tell Praxis, I just...  
And he left a note for me, found it when I got back to the room just now. 'Meet me on stardeck 6, 2300. Love you, can't wait.'  
Shit.


	6. Nuclear

Theos took the lift up to stardeck 6, trying not to let his hands tremble with nervousness. He could tell Praxis had planned something nice for him, and he wanted to enjoy it, but he couldn't get Cook's stupid orders out of his head.

The door opened with a soft whoosh and he took a moment to breathe in the scene before him. Like the other stardecks, the ceiling and walls were covered in panes of thick UV resistant glass, the starscape breathtaking above them. But it wasn't the stars that had given him pause. 

Praxis was sitting in the middle of the room on a picnic blanket, a few candles from their room's emergency kit casting his face in relief, accentuating the strong planes of his face.

Praxis grinned up at him when he heard the door open, patting the blanket in front of him, looking so happy with himself that Theos blushed and laughed as he made his way over. “Is this... a date?” he said airily, sitting in front of him.

The fighter just took his arm and pulled him next to him, enveloping him in his big strong arms. Theos sighed, nuzzling into him with a big smile on his face. 

“We haven't gotten much time alone lately, Cook has been keeping you so busy,” Praxis murmured, kissing the top of his head. 

Theos felt a little apprehension at his mention of Cook, opening his eyes and staring at a patch on the blanket worriedly. “Praxis, I-”

“Shhh,” Praxis cut him off, squeezing him tighter. “I know, you have to work on something, but just let me enjoy you for awhile okay?”

Theos swallowed and nodded. Cook's orders could wait. He wanted to enjoy tonight. He tilted his head up to smile at his fighter before kissing him under the chin, the angle a little awkward but it made Praxis laugh happily. “Okay,” he whispered, leaning back and pulling Praxis with him, so they could stare up at the stars together. 

“I've been out here for almost 3 months now, and I still can't get over how beautiful the stars are,” Theos sighed wistfully, letting himself relax into Praxis' warmth. “You know, they say we're all made of stars, the remnants of them.”

Praxis snorted a laugh. “Stars, huh? Where did you hear that crap?” he teased.

Theos half sat up to glare down at him. “Its not crap, its Carl Sagan. Besides...” he purred, his smirk softening into an adoring smile. He touched Praxis' face, gently swiping his thumb beneath his right eye. “It must be true. I can see them in your eyes.”

Color tinged Praxis' cheeks as he stared up at Theos. The gravity between them grew too great to resist, and they leaned into one another into a heated kiss, soft at first, so soft it hurt, and then hungry, devouring. A moan bubbled up in Theos throat as he melted down into him, hand still cupping Praxis' face, so blissful he felt like he was floating. It was the best feeling in the world.

It was Praxis who gently broke the kiss, kept their lips just barely touching as he exhaled a smile, opening his eyes to stare up at Theos'. “I love you,” he whispered, almost hesitant. “I'm sorry, I can't help but say it, even if you-”

Theos pressed a finger to his lips to cut him off, his lips quirking into a smile. “I love you too, Praxis,” he murmured. “I'm sorry it took me so long.”

Praxis' eyes widened a little in surprise and then melted into relief, kissing him again hard like he couldn't help it, pushing him up so they were both sitting as they sealed their words.

“Mm... oh Theos, you don't know how happy that makes me!” he laughed as he broke out into a grin, grabbing the sides of his face in his big paws and knocking their foreheads together. “I could spend forever with you...”

Theos blinked his big dark eyes at Praxis, their faces so close they were breathing the same air. “Are you asking to?” he chuckled under his breath.

Praxis' expression softened into seriousness, realizing what he had said. “If I was...” he said, brows scrunching a little in hesitation. “Would you say yes?”

Theos stared at him for a couple long heartbeats, Praxis staring back, still holding his face between his hands, both looking unsure at the new territory they were heading into.

His question was heavy, asking for forever, and how could Theos possibly know after only 3 months that that was what he wanted? But as he thought about those 3 months, all the horrors he had seen, his first battle and his first real taste of death, he knew now how short life was, especially out here in the middle of war. Forever might not even be so long, but he knew even if it was, he could stare into those beautiful dark eyes for the rest of his days.

So he nodded, slowly at first, then hard, lips parting a second before he said it. “Yes.”

Then they were both looking surprised, and Praxis was the first to smile, releasing his face just to grab him into the biggest, strongest hug Theos had ever had, so hard he almost couldn't breathe. He laughed, pawing at Praxis' arm weakly. “You're suffocating me!”

His fighter laughed as he let him go, sheepish and blushing but so fucking happy he was almost glowing with it.

Theos was struck with a thought then, gasping softly. “But what about... aren't you betrothed?” he murmured, worried suddenly.

But Praxis just huffed, shook his head, his lips going into a tight line. “I don't care about that. Ma will be disappointed but... come on, she has to love you, look at you!”

Theos laughed, flooded with relief and feeling like jelly, unable to believe he had just promised himself to someone forever. He suddenly had a need to do something about that. To make it official.

His expression changed as his lids dropped, lips parted and he crawled forward until he was straddling his lap and gazing down at him. Praxis suddenly flushed. “Theos?” he chuckled nervously.

Theos smiled softly, before diving in and kissing him hard, his long fingers massaging into Praxis' shoulders. Praxis sighed as he indulged into the kiss, and Theos let it drag on for awhile, let Praxis sink further and further into relaxation, before he dropped one hand down and gently sought out the bulge of his pants, rubbing just slightly.

Praxis pulled back with a small hiss of surprise. “What are you doing?”

Theos wasn't deterred, smirking into his eyes as he pressed harder circles, watching Praxis' eyes flutter shut as his breath caught on a moan. 

Theos took control further, gently pushing him down onto his back and crawling on top of him, leaning down to kiss the thick tendon of his neck as he continued to massage his erection to aching hardness. Praxis didn't protest anymore until he started undoing the buckle on his pants.

“Wait,” Praxis breathed, starting under him.

Theos braced himself up, frowning down at his fighter in confusion. “What?”

“Nothing, its just... neither of us have ever...” he said sheepishly. 

But now Theos was blushing, biting his lip in the way that drove Praxis crazy. “You've never,” he got out quietly, shifting his gaze.

Praxis blinked up at him, “Wait, you- you have?” he gasped. “Not that- I just assumed-”

Theos covered up his embarrassment with a smirk, kissing his forehead. “What, you thought all navs were virgins?”

Praxis swallowed, giving him a sheepish smirk. “Its okay, it doenst matter to me, I just... don't know how good Ill be. You know Ive never fucked anyone,” he sighed.  
“That's okay,” Theos said softly, dipping down to kiss his ear, letting his teeth graze over his earlobe until he felt him shiver. “I'm a top.”

He heard Praxis' breath catch at his words and felt a little thrill of satisfaction, kissing his way back to his soft lips so he could devour them with his own once more, sighing and moaning into him as he squeezed his thighs around Praxis' hips, grinding their crotches together, both already so hard from all this kissing and foreplay.

Praxis didn't stop him this time when he undid his buckle and pushed his pants off his hips, letting Praxis get out of them as he worked on taking off his own, going back for kisses inbetween all the fumbling, so they were never really apart. Soon they were both naked, Theos' skinny pale body covering the dark fighter's beneath him, hand finally finding its was to his beautiful thick erection and tugging around the hard warmth of it. 

“We don't have any- its gonna hurt,” Theos breathed onto his lips with regret, but Praxis only smirked up at him lazily. 

“Im a fighter, dostoevsky, I think I can handle it.” It had Theos scowl at him playfully, but he didn't say anything more as he melted his lips back into him, kisses growing more heated and intense as they went on. Theos took advantage of his distraction to gently massage his entrance with the tip of his fingers, just doing that for a little while before finally penetrating him with one.

Praxis gasped into the kiss, tensing, but Theos just kissed him through it, gently stretching him before adding a second finger, and after a time a third.

Eventually Theos broke the kiss, panting for air, and met Praxis' eyes with a seductive glint as he he ran his wet tongue over his palm, then brought it down to slick up his leaking cock. Praxis watched him with obvious arousal as Theos lined things up, catching Praxis' eyes as he pushed into him, just a little.

Praxis' breath hitched, squeezing his eyes shut, but when he exhaled he was moaning, throwing his head back. “Ungh... oh yes, mm more...”

Theos obeyed with hooded lids, gently rocking into him, bracing himself with his hands on Praxis' muscular shoulders. He was so well-muscled, so perfect, so big compared to Theos' skinny body, and he loved the contrast, loved the way his white skin glowed next to the colonial duskiness of his.

Before he knew it he was all the way in him, tossing his head back as his face contorted into pure pleasure, moans burning their way through his throat. He half-opened his eyes, found nothing but stars to fill his vision as he moved into Praxis, into his fighter, the one he was going to spend forever with.

Neither of them lasted very long. Praxis came first, cursing and moaning Theos' task name, and the way he clenched around him sent Theos right over the edge, pumping his warmth into him with breathy hysterical sighs, the stars blurring into one big star, one giant mass of thermonuclear fusion blasting out his vision into nothing but light.

He collapsed into Praxis as he came down from it, all shaky now with complete bliss and surrender, tangling his naked body to his and feeling their heartbeats collide into each other. 

They just laid there for the longest time, breath slowly evening out, not saying a word for what seemed like hours as they basked in each others glow.

Eventually, Praxis spoke up, murmured it so as not to spook him. “Its getting late... don't want to get in trouble with Cook for keeping you up all night,” he smirked.

Cook. The blood in Theos' veins froze, heart pounding fast once again. He had forgotten, had actually managed to forget the nightmare waiting in the edges of his mind.

He sat up, leaving those warm arms, and his face must have looked so worried because Praxis was asking him if he was okay.

He slid his gaze to Praxis', eyes wide with worry, sick with what he had to tell him. “Cook-” he tried, found his throat dry so he had to swallow. “Cook said Bering had put in a request.... a request to have me transferred,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Praxis sat up sharply. “ _What_?!”

And Theos hadn't even told him the worst part. He took a deep breath, hugged his arms around himself, couldn't even look at Praxis as he shattered their beautiful night.

“I'm being transferred to the Reliant.”


End file.
